Lucky Shot
by TrueEnglishRose
Summary: "Have you ever imagined something so beautiful, so enchanting that it must be a dream or a mirage?" Take a gaggle of small town gossips, the doctor's son, the mysterious new single mom, add in a lucky shot with a BB gun and watch what unfolds E/B
1. Chapter 1

**This story is being edited to fall in line with this site's TOS and guidelines.**

**It will be put back up when finished.**

**For more info, please see my profile or PM me.**

**Many thanks, Tammy x**

* * *

><p>EsPOV<p>

"All I'm saying is that she's young and has two little kids, and I know for a _fact _that she isn't married because she signed up to the doctors... just _her _and the other two," Lauren said snidely as she stood up and went behind the counter.

Honestly, it was always like a competition in this place.

Who had the best gossip, who's shacked up with who, what so and so had for dinner and if it was burnt or not.

You couldn't even change your panties in this town without someone knowing what style and color they were.

Although I'd lived in this town all my life, I hated it sometimes, but that's what you get I suppose, for living in a place this small.

No one had anything better to do with their lives, so they gossiped, spread rumors and caused hell.

"Lauren, I know you only work part-time with my husband, but that doesn't exclude you from patient confidentiality. You have no right to gossip about who does or doesn't go into his office," I said sternly.

Her face dropped for a moment before smiling sweetly back at me.

"Of course, Mrs. Cullen, I'll be sure to remember that," she turned her back on me to serve the next customer.

_Bitch._


	2. Chapter 2

2.

"You'll want to warn your Edward, Esme. She sounds just like that _Gianna _tart. I bet you _anything_ that she's spread her legs within a couple of months and pops out another one for him, just like _she_ did. Honestly, they waltz into this town with their fancy clothes and posh names and men go running. Stupid fools if you ask me. I just hope Edward opens his eyes a bit more than he did last time."

Mrs. Mallory, Lauren's mother, was the biggest gossip.

Only, with her, you really had to watch your back. Her tongue was as sharp as a knife and split like a snake's. Okay, so not split, but she had venom in her words.

"Mrs. Mallory, what my son does in his spare time has nothing to do with neither you nor I." I made sure there was finality in my tone and paid for the milk I'd picked up.

As I walked across the street, I hoped to God that Edward wouldn't be hurt again, not that I thought that he would be.

I knew he'd be cautious of any woman that crossed his path, so I prayed that all would be okay.

He was so hurt after Gianna left him. I knew that he'd never loved her, not truly.

He loved her because she gave him his daughter, but I think that's as far as it went.


	3. Chapter 3

3

I walked into the office and heard yet more gossip.

Shaking my head, I put the milk in the refrigerator.

"You two are as bad as that batty old coot over the road," I laughed, switched the kettle on and grabbed some mugs.

"Yeah, but at least with us, it stays between us," Rose, my daughter-in-law, laughed as Alice, my daughter, joined in.

"Very true, just make sure it stays within these four walls."

There was no point in asking them to stop and it was harmless enough when it stayed between the two of them, not that I condoned it though.

"I think the kids must be tiny because she didn't register them for school when she was here last week," Rose pondered.

She was attached to the school as a nurse, but as it was only a block over, she was based in this practice.

She had a small office in the school for record keeping and such, but the school wasn't really big enough to have a full time Nurse.

Rose was married to my son, Emmett, and she calmed his crazy ass.

They were a good balance.

She was also an amazing mother.

Alice was a nurse as well, but more on the maternity side. She had studied at London's _Women's Hospital_ as she wanted to be more dedicated to midwifery.

Both girls excelled at their jobs and we were lucky to have them with us. I was also more grateful that Alice still wanted to live in this small town.

Growing up, she'd always dreamt of moving away and exploring the world. Thankfully, she'd met Jasper and hadn't looked back.

They were currently trying for another baby and although it was taking it's time, I knew that they would get there in the end.


	4. Chapter 4

4.

"Jasper said that there was a load of trucks going up to her new place late last night, it was like a convoy or something. And maybe the kids _are _older but she hasn't registered them yet?" Alice piped up as I handed her a coffee.

I rolled my eyes and sat down at the desk.

"Honestly, why don't you two just see what happens when she gets into town, maybe make friends with her," I said playfully as I booted up the computer.

"Aw, would you like us to make a play date with her?" Rose said sarcastically and I flicked a rubber band at her.

"Abuse! Did you just see that, Alice? Our _mother_ abused me!" Rose held her hand up to her chest and her face showed mock horror.

"Enough you two," I groaned as they started to look in the phone book for parental abuse towards older offspring.

"I wonder what daddy would make of it," Alice mused as she thumbed the pages of the book.

"Back to work!" I laughed.

They both laughed hysterically as I started firing more bands at the pair of them.


	5. Chapter 5

5.

The rest of the day sped by as we had countless patients coming through the doors. Carlisle was up at the hospital, so between the three of us nurses, we were pretty busy.

I was just about to lock up with the girls when we were interrupted by a huge racket going on outside. Before we got a chance to look, a very angry looking Edward came through the doors with a girl behind him.

"You don't _need_ to follow me, I'm quite capable of getting to the doctor on my own," he was fuming. I'd never seen him so angry I don't think.

Well, unless you count the day Gianna left Mattie on the door step.

"Really, and at what point did you think you could drive yourself here? Oh right, never! Honestly, it didn't even break the skin! And if you think I'm going to let you come into town for you to spread rumors about my 'delinquent son', you've got another thing coming."

The girl had a pretty voice and now that I could see her properly, she was very beautiful.

She huffed loudly as he limped over to me.

"He _is_ a delinquent, why, why would you even let him have something like that? It's always the _parents_; they just think that they can let their kids do whatever they like!" Edward growled as he reached my desk.


	6. Chapter 6

6.

"Hold up! YOU were the one who was spying on US. YOU were the one that was on MY property!"

Oh, she was pissed.

It was pretty funny to watch...just because her ire was directed at my son.

"YOU let him shoot me in the ASS!" he retaliated as I laughed.

I walked over to the young girl and held out my hand.

"Welcome to _Cullen Care_, I'm Esme Cullen." We shook hands as she sighed deeply.

"I'm Isabella Swan. This," she jerked her head towards Edward, "idiot just got shot in the ass by my son's BB gun. I don't think it was intentional, just a lucky shot."

"Hello, Idiot," I laughed as he rolled his eyes.

"Hi, _Mom_," he snickered as Isabella's face blanched adorably.

"Don't you _'Mom'_ me and think it's funny. What were you doing spying on poor Isabella?" I tried to sound stern, but my smile gave it away.

"Oh that's right, take _her_ side in it. I was the one that was shot!" he grumbled childishly.

"Hi, Isabella, I'm Alice and this is Rose," Alice jumped in with the introductions, a beaming smile stretching her face.

"I think we're going to be the _best_ of friends," she finished talking with a glare at her brother.

I don't think anyone in town would believe the gossip if this got out.


	7. Chapter 7

7.

BPOV

Have you ever imagined something so beautiful, so enchanting that it must be a dream or a mirage?

Well that's what greets me everyday living in this small town.

Let me help you out a little.

Think of auburn hair that looks wild and out of control.

It sticks up in all different directions and the sun catches the 'one of a kind' copper tones perfectly.

You want to gently run your fingers through it, or fist it at the roots as you become consumed by its owner.

Vivid green eyes that are the color of moss, this might sound boring, but they are anything but.

There are gold undertones to the pools of green, giving them a depth of infinity.

A little scruff growing on a sharp chiseled jaw, it's lighter than the head hair and you just want to run your tongue over it, to feel it scratch in all the right places.

You want it to trace a line down your stomach, leaving a sensitive red line in its wake.

A smirk, so sexy that it makes you wet just thinking about it, not _seeing_ it, just _thinking_ about it.

Sometimes, if you're lucky, you get to see the tip of a tongue caress the smirking lips, making them shine a ruby red color.

Now add that to a topless body that's tanned and toned to _perfection_. It looked even better when the body was moving hay bales around and sweat was running down the channel between the abs.

And happy trail? Oh god, I was _very_ happy when I saw that trail, believe me! I should also add here that when the back muscles moved, they rippled and contorted in such a way, it left you panting.

When you add that all together with the perfect hips, that were only _just_ about covered in stone washed, shredded jeans, well let's just say that I was fucked, Royally.


	8. Chapter 8

8

The first time I saw it added all together, in the parking lot opposite the bakery, I drooled. Not a little bit, I mean full on 'Turner and Hooch' drool.

That description I gave you was for none-other than Edward Cullen.

This town's Mr. Right. Whether that's _the_ Mr. Right or Mr. Right-now, I don't care, but I wanted him.

And that's why I had to be strong and walk away, because I couldn't have him.

I had met him before, of course, but I was a little distracted at the time.

I'd lived in this small town for just over two months now and I couldn't get him out of my mind.

Every morning, without fail, he was there at the store, there when I took the kids to school, there in the diner, at the bar – if I went out – and there in the evenings when I was playing out front with my two hooligans.

Then, to top it all off, he was in my freaking dreams!


	9. Chapter 9

9

This morning was no different from every other morning.

I pulled into the parking lot of the school and looked in the rear view mirror at my kids.

They were adorable, yet trouble. People melted at the blond hair and blue eyed kids, but I knew better than that.

They were wolves in sheep's clothing.

"Aiden, this is your last warning. If you are going to do something, make sure you don't get caught, ya hear me, mister?" I lived by one rule when he was in the house, never and I mean _never_, leave anything of yours unattended when he was around.

I also learnt the hard way to never leave your Facebook page open.

I got _fraped_.

It took me weeks to convince my mom that I was not pregnant by Aiden's head teacher.

The head teacher that was of course, female.

"Yeah mom, Auntie Leah already told me that she would get me to write lines if she caught me again." He looked resigned, but I saw that sparkle in his eyes, he was up to something.

I would let it go for now, I needed another coffee before I dealt with anything he was going to throw at me.


	10. Chapter 10

10

"Caitlyn?"

"Yes, momma?"

"Don't give me that 'butter wouldn't melt' look, no more harassing the teachers, got it?"

"It's not my fault they don't know anything," she huffed a little and folded her arms over her chest.

"But _they_ have gone to university and _you_ haven't, so by rights, they do know more than you."

"Our math teacher, Mrs. Lumsley, got the square root of pi wrong yesterday and the day before, she got the algebra equation wrong."

Can I just add that my girl is nine! Nine years old and she's doing _this_ math. If she was trouble now, I would hate to see what she's going to be like when she is older. She is beautiful, brainy and gives Aiden a run for his money in the pranks department.

She's gonna be dangerous one day.

Aiden on the other hand, he was the smooth talker. Lured you into a false sense of security, would plot behind your back and then _BAM!_ You're screwed.

You couldn't blame them really.

The town we had just moved from was smaller than this one and that's saying something. There was nothing to do there apart from going to the beach when it didn't rain and seeing as the town was the wettest place in the continental US, we didn't get to go much.

At least it was sunny here.

I think it had only stormed once since we've been here and by the following morning the ground was bone dry again.


	11. Chapter 11

11

Anyway, back to Edward Cullen, _the_ God of God's, Zeus of the cowboys.

He was a player in his day by what I have heard, and boy have I heard quite a lot. Small towns equal huge amounts of gossip. You couldn't go anywhere without someone stopping you to 'talk'.

Edward Cullen is divorced, has a four year old daughter, Mattie, and his ex-wife ran off with the old pastor.

He runs his own business and by the looks of things, his family owns half of this town.

There were different types of women that talked to me about him.

You had the trophy wives; they were only in town on the weekends while their husbands played golf.

They wanted to get their teeth into him because quite frankly, anything was better than their large beer bellied, cigar smoking husbands.

Then you had the Cougars.

They just wanted to screw him to say that they had and add another point to their total at their team meets. Can you believe that?

Yep, their weekly meetings at the local lodge were dubbed 'Team Cougar', EW!

The teenage girls were funny.

They would almost stalk his ass as he went from store to store, following his morning routine. I swear you could hear them giggling from across the street. He didn't help matters much by smirking and tipping his hat to them.

There were a bunch of women that just appreciated the fact that he still looked good after working all day in the sun, ran a business, a home and raised a daughter.

Last, but not least, you had the bitchy ones.

These were the ones that had no good word to say about him at all. Basically, these were the women that he gave the brush off to and they were still bitter.


	12. Chapter 12

12

"_Momma_!" Damn girl, no need to shout.

"What?"

"Are you getting out of the truck sometime today or are you just going to keep ogling Mr. Dream-boat over there?" Aiden laughed as he jumped out of the truck and slung his backpack on.

"Watch your mouth Aidy and where the hel-eck did you get the 'dream boat' thing from?" I asked as I tried to turn around in my seat to look at him through the back window.

Please note that if you try to do this with the seat belt still on, it hurts.

"Grandma Sue said something about it when she was talking to Auntie Leah about granddad."

Aidy scrunched up his nose and I couldn't help but join in, I so didn't need _that_ visual.

"Ew, not what I need to hear. Alright kiddies, time to go."

I removed the pain inducing seat belt and hopped out of the cab. The day was already getting hot, so I made a point to remember to get everything I needed early before I cooked.

"Notice how she didn't deny it?" Caity sniggered to her older brother.

"Watch it, the pair of you." I tried giving out a warning growl, but it didn't come out like that and they ended up laughing at me, again.

"Bye momma."

I gave them a kiss goodbye, Aiden tried to dodge me, but failed, and watched them head into school.


	13. Chapter 13

13

I was just about to get back in the truck when I heard his silky voice. Yes, the man's voice was like silk on the wind, poetic I know, but whatever.

I challenge you to try and describe it.

"Swan," he shouted at me, he knew calling me Swan pissed me off.

"Cullen," I growled in return.

He stalked ever closer to me, invading my personal space. It was so hard to pretend he didn't affect me.

"Oh come on Swan, you growl at me like that and you know I'm gonna pin you up against the side of this damn truck." His smirk was fully in place and I had to make sure not to make eye contact.

That would be my down fall.

For the last six weeks he had been after me. Six weeks of _me,_ brushing _him_ off. Yes, I know I'm stupid; you don't need to tell me.

The thing is, I have kids, responsibilities and… stuff, and I can't just hook up with someone because I'm gagging for it.

I mean really, really gagging for it.

Honestly, I hadn't had it in so long; I think I might have cobwebs up there.


	14. Chapter 14

14

"When are you going to give in, Swan?"

"How about…. never!" I barged past him to open my door, but he held it shut.

"Bella, in all seriousness, I would really like to go out on a date with you." He looked genuinely hurt that I wouldn't say yes, but I couldn't.

You see, he never takes life serious enough for me.

He is always joking about and I have enough of that with my two kids, I don't need an adult in my life that acts worse than my kids, trust me.

"Ain't gonna happen, Cullen."

My resolve was shrinking, fast.

"Bella, why won't you? Have I done something to upset you?" He frowned a little and it wasn't pretty to look at. I preferred to see him smile.

I groaned.

"No Edward, you haven't upset me. It's just..."

How the hell was I going to word this? I closed my eyes, not wanting to see his face.

"It's just that you always seem to be mucking about, joking at life and I don't need that in my life. I need someone who takes life seriously and can act like an adult for more than five minutes."

He stayed silent.

I opened my eyes and my stomach dropped.

He looked so pained.


	15. Chapter 15

15

"Bella, have you ever heard the saying, if you don't laugh, you'll cry?" I nodded a little, not really liking where he was going with this.

"I have to be this way, I have to have fun, laugh, play jokes. It's the only thing that gets me through the day sometimes. I know you've heard about my ex. She did a real number on me, but even worse on Mattie. If only you could see how sad she is, daily. She has nightmares still, three years on. Do you know how painful that is to watch?"

Of course I did.

"I'm sorry Edward, I didn't think. I mean, I'd heard some things, but I didn't listen to most of it." I whispered, guilt hitting me hard.

"It's fine, this town is rife with gossip. By the time I get home, you and I will be penned in for a shot gun wedding because I knocked you up on the steps of the church."

He gave a nervous laugh and I couldn't help but giggle.

"Just go on one date with me, please?"

He was pouting and I was caving faster than an AA member outside a brewery.

"I don't know."

"It can be with a group of people, even with the kids, if you want to."

"How about tonight, the bar has family night." I caved.

Bella Swan caved to Edward Cullen, alert the fucking press.


	16. Chapter 16

16

"That sounds perfect; do you want me to pick you up?" The grin on his face could light up the town at Christmas, it was so bright.

"Nah, all of us will be going and you can't get us all in your truck."

"As in, your father will be going as well?"

"Yep, you're not afraid of him shooting you in the ass, are you?" I let out another giggle as his face paled.

"It's not your father I'm afraid of."

"No, I suppose you're not. How is it feeling now, anyway?"

Did I forget to mention that I first met him after Aidy shot him in the ass with his BB gun?

"It's not too bad now. The swelling has gone down and I can actually sit on it, but it's still bruised. Fancy kissing it better?" He grinned again and I slapped his arm.

I was not going to admit what I was or wasn't willing to do to his ass at eight in the morning.

"I'll meet you later Cullen," I stated firmly as I tried to push him away from the door of my truck.

"Ok, no problem."

He was laughing again. It really was a beautiful sound.

"Hey, you know you will have to sing tonight?"


	17. Chapter 17

17

"Huh?" I managed to squeak out. Sing? Oh, Hell, No. Not going to happen. Na-ah.

"Yep, this town is notorious for competition and you can't come along without singing."

"Edward, I can't sing, trust me. I sound like a cat dying."

I really did.

The kids always turned up their iPods if I ever started singing.

"Tough, you have to. Anyway, you can't be worse than Emmett and Jasper when they have beers in them."

I had yet to see how the Cullen men were when they drank, but there were certainly rumors about their behavior.

Charlie would be having fun with them tonight by the sounds of things.

We agreed to meet up at the bar for eight and we said goodbye. Edward being Edward, took my hand, helped me into my truck and kissed it as he left, smooth bastard.

I would have hated him for that move normally, but my brain decided to take a five minute break and left me drooling once again.


	18. Chapter 18

18

I was home less than ten minutes before the intercom buzzed to life.

It was a new record.

"Good morning, Alice, what can I do for you?" I gave an over dramatic sigh into the speaker, waiting for her reply.

"How did you know it was me?"

She sounded completely confused, and I loved it.

It was a rare day when you got one over on Alice.

"Well, it's either the fact that I just agreed to go on a date with your brother not half an hour ago and gossip got to you quicker than a stomach bug, or it could be that your face is plastered over the mini security screen this end."

I tried not to giggle at her expression, I really did.

"That's not funny, _Isabella_. Are you going to let me in or what?"

"What."

"Pardon?"

"I said what."

"You've lost me."

"You said; Are you going to let me in or _what_, and I said what."

"You're a bitch, Bella, just let me in." She was pissed.

Mission accomplished.


	19. Chapter 19

19

I pushed the button to open the gate for her and I saw her get back into her car.

Not a minute later she was on the door step. I let her in and then made my way over to the kitchen.

It might have only been nine in the morning, but it was hot as hell already.

I grabbed the made up iced tea from the refrigerator and poured out two glasses.

"The answer is no." I said simply as I handed her a glass.

"I didn't say anything!"

"You didn't have to Alice. You have it written all over your face. I'm not dressing up. I'm not putting on make-up and I'm certainly not going to be your dress up girl for the day. I'm going in jeans and a vest top and you should be grateful I'm going in that. If I had my way, I would be going in my pj's."

I took a large gulp of my tea and kept my eyes down.

She was like her brother, if you looked at her in the eyes, you would cave.

Let's not forget the pout either.

That was a killer.

She could really give my kids a run for their money.

"I can't budge you?" She asked me in a small, childlike voice.

"Nope."

"Not even for a new bag, or a summer hat?"

"Alice, you cannot and I mean _can-not_ tempt me with clothing, bags or hats. I'm sorry, but they have little importance with me."

"I thought you were supposed to be a woman," she grumbled into her glass.

"Trust me, I had two very painful births to prove that I am, but maybe the clothing and accessory gene was missing when I was born."


	20. Chapter 20

20

An hour and a half later, Alice finally left with the mother of all pouts.

I spent the rest of my day sorting out the horses and dealing with orders before I had to go and pick the kids up from school.

Edward wasn't there when I got to the school gates, but his mother certainly was.

She gave me an all knowing smirk as she got Mattie into her car.

This, this was the downside to living in a small town.

At seven, I was hiding in my bedroom closet.

Leah and Sue had tried to 'make me more of a lady' and had even tried to enlist the help of my innocent little girl, who, I might add, was less of a lady than I was.

If the women had their way, I would be dressed in some Daisy Duke get up including pigtails and a cowboy hat.

_That_ was not going to happen in any lifetime that I was connected to.

By 7:25, I swear I heard Caitlyn call out 'come out, come out, where ever you are' and I had visions of her hunting me down with mascara and eyeliner in each hand.

I shuddered.

I had no idea how people wore make-up in this town.

It was hotter than a stove out there, even at night.

I was suddenly bombarded with images of Alice Cooper, make-up melting down his face.


	21. Chapter 21

21

7:35 found me tip-toeing out of my closet and towards my bedroom window.

I was the all-time expert at climbing out of windows.

When we lived in Forks, right up to the point where I had the kids, I had always ducked out of the window to meet Alec.

Dad hated him because he looked too camp to be my boyfriend.

I never admitted that he was as gay as they came. It was an act between the two of us. He was my best friend, besides Jake that is.

Alec never wanted to 'come out' to his elderly parents, stating that the shock might kill them, so I just pretended to be his girlfriend.

His parents were ecstatic when they found out and gave me a box of condoms for my birthday.

Obviously we didn't use them, hence why I had Aiden and Caitlyn.

It all started very innocently, 'practice' we called it.

Ten years later, I had two very beautiful kids, an 'ex' with issues and a new life.

Just pointing out here that breast feeding is _not_ a contraceptive, trust me, I know.

Aidy and Caitlyn were born ten months apart.

I decided to move here after the accident I had.


	22. Chapter 22

22

I was horse riding one day when I was hit by an oncoming car.

Sadly, Misty, the horse, didn't make it and I suffered from more broken bones than I thought was possible.

I had plates in my skull, pins in my arms and legs and enough scars to map out the London underground, just like Dumbledore, according to Aiden.

Now we live in this small town and my family felt like I needed to be protected and uprooted their lives and followed me.

Dad and Sue were now retired, Leah was a local teacher and Seth had gotten a job at the local car garage.

Happy days!

I'm digressing.


	23. Chapter 23

23

7:40 found me safely tucked into the cab of my truck with all the widows up and the doors locked. What I wouldn't give for air-conditioning right about now.

7:50 and I heard a resounding 'We found her, grandma Sue' coming from both of my kids.

Little squirts sold me out!

I'll remember that come Christmas, if they live that long.

Eight on the dot, I was dragged by the two little squirts into the local bar.

I had only been here a couple of times and each time was family night.

Edward's brother and sister-in-law owned it and the 'beer garden' was magical.

There were tree-houses linked up by rope bridges along with forts for the boys and play houses for the girls.

Dad handed me a beer in a bottle then took Sue over to a couple of benches.

Who knew where the kids had run off to, so I was standing in the middle of the garden alone.

That was until some stupid jerk picked me up around the waist from behind and spun me round.

"Emmett, you S.H.1.T, put her down before she's sick!" Rose screamed from somewhere.

I didn't know where because I wasn't brave enough to open my eyes while I was spinning around.

There was a reason why I never went on fairground rides.


	24. Chapter 24

24

"Aw come on babe, I had to welcome her into the family properly," he laughed as he put me back down on the ground.

"What do you mean _welcome me to the family_?" I gasped for air while bending over, resting my hands on my knees.

"Well, you're dating Eddie boy, so you're family to us now." He looked mighty proud and it only upped my anger level.

Okay, so I wasn't angry with him, but I was pissed enough to slap him, which I did.

He turned to Rose, I suppose for back up, but when he saw her laughing, he gave up.

"You truly are one of us if you can hit the men that quick when they deserve it," she laughed again as she picked up one of her kids.

"If I was a member of your family, don't you think I need to actually catch up with the person I'm 'dating'?" I asked her with a raised brow and then looked around all of the people to try and spot Edward.

I couldn't see him, but I swear I heard him laugh.

Bastard.


	25. Chapter 25

25

Not two seconds later, he appeared in the doorway with Alice's youngest boy on his shoulders and two kids hanging off of each of his legs.

"Okay, okay, time for me to have some grown up time," he almost yelled as the kids were shouting random things at him.

Damn, he looked HOT!

I was not going to last long with keeping my legs shut if he carried on looking like he did.

They all whined when he made them all get off of him and placed the little boy back on the ground.

Hmm, it seemed that the men in this family liked to pick people up.

"Good evening, beautiful. How did your day go?" he smoothly asked as he kissed my cheek.

He kissed my effing cheek, in front of everyone!

"It was fine, thank-you, Mr. Cullen." I mock scowled back at him, but a smile broke on my face as he grinned at me.

"Oh Rose, Dale just told me to 'eat my shorts', so I thought it would be best, as Dale's uncle, of course, to drop Emmett in it and tell you that he was watching the Simpson's with the kids this morning while you were out shopping."

His grin got bigger as Rose's smile dropped and she scowled.

Hers wasn't mocked.

"Thank-you Uncle Edward, for your concern about your nieces and nephews, trust me when I say that I will deal with it accordingly."

I swear I heard her mumble something about 'lack of sex' as she walked off.


	26. Chapter 26

26

"So," Edward mumbled before taking a long pull on his beer.

Oh god, his Adam's apple was bobbing up and down.

How can he make drinking a beer look sexy? I take a mouthful and normally I end up spilling it all down my front.

"So," I mumbled back. God, we were a right pair of idiots.

"I'm not too good with this dating stuff, so it seems," he gave me a nervous chuckle.

"Don't worry, I forgot what dating is, I won't even know if you make a mistake or not," I giggled through my words.

"Let's just hope the evening ends better," he blurted out as the tips of his ears reddened and he looked away.

We both fell silent as we watched the boys chase the girls around, waving their swords about.

"So tell me a bit about your family, Bella."

"What do you want to know? Surely you have been filled in by the gossip queens around here?"

"I have heard a few things, but not from you."

For an hour we spent our time talking about anything and everything.

It was surprising how similar we both were.

I filled him in a little about Alec, us moving here and my dad and Sue following me. Dad couldn't bear to be away from his little girl and grandkids. Sue's kids, Leah and Seth tagged along, so it turned into a whole family event.

Edward left me alone for a little bit while he helped Emmett and Jasper with the grilling.

Apparently it was a man thing and I would never understand it.

When he left, that's when all the wolves descended on me or should I say, that's when all the ladies of the _town_ descended.

They wanted to know _everything_.

I was gob smacked.


	27. Chapter 27

27

Who in their right mind would give a complete stranger tips on blow jobs and nipple stimulation?

I was horrified.

The women must have been in their late 70's!

I finally managed to get away from them, stating that after two kids, the bladder wasn't like it used to be.

They all laughed and agreed with me, strangely enough.

I found Edward by the grill, downing a beer while he laughed at something Jasper was saying.

"Good date you turned out to be," I huffed as I turned over a burger.

"I'm sorry, Bella. I'll make it up to you on our next date, how's that?" he crooned as he tried to wrap his arms around me from behind.

I brushed him off quickly and glared at him.

It was a proper 'I'm the mom so don't mess with me' look. He grimaced then took a swig of his beer, his eyes not meeting mine.

"I had old Mrs. Carmichael tell me that if I wanted a better orgasm, I need to have my clit pierced, Mrs. Cope said that I needed to buy egg shaped weights to tighten up my floor muscles and Ms. Brady said that she would be willing to look after the kids tonight if we wanted to get our _freak on_. What the fuck do you have in the water here?" I hissed as I took a step closer to him.

The look on his face was crossed between smirk and fear.


	28. Chapter 28

28

"I'm sorry, Bella. Jasper just informed me that, after two years of trying, Alice is finally pregnant. He's been worried about her and because we're close, he wanted me to talk to her for him."

Well how the fuck could I stay mad at him now?

"Mom! I'm telling you now, if I have to have Mattie as a sister, you best be prepared to give me a new brother because I will _not_ be outnumbered!" Aidy shouted loudly over the music and the din of conversation.

I started to tap my foot.

Waiting for a giant hole to gobble me up.

"Will you be my momma, Bella?" Mattie asked sweetly as she held her hands up to me.

Being the wuss that I was, I reached down to pick her up.

She was only four and was so freaking sweet, she gave me a toothache.

Unlike her father, she hadn't learnt to use her sweetness for evil yet.

"Well, I don't really know you or your dad that well…" I didn't know what else to say.

I certainly didn't want to bring up the fact that she had a mother.

If you could call the skank that.

I looked towards Edward for a little bit of back up, but he had turned away from us.

His shoulders were shaking and I would bet my life savings that he wasn't crying.


	29. Chapter 29

29.

I finally managed to turn Mattie's attention to talking about horses as I promised her she could come and ride Norman.

Don't ask me why we named our Shetland pony that, it just happened and I was outvoted.

Mattie ran off to tell the other kids about 'Norma' and that left just me and Edward.

"You're an ass," I grumbled into my empty beer bottle.

"But a cute ass, nonetheless," he chuckled.

"Careful, Edward, Aidy's gun is in my possession now," I warned him and enjoyed watching him pale.

"And on that note, I'm going to grab another beer, you coming?"

_Not yet,_ I thought.

"Nah, I'm fine," I muttered.

As he walked off, old Mrs. Carmichael started to make her way over again.

"Yoo-hoo, Bella! I forgot to tell you about some ribbed condoms I have, they extend orgasms," she cried out in front of everyone.

"EDWARD! Wait up!" I called as I started to run after him.


	30. Chapter 30

30

Weeks dragged by after that night and I hated to go into town.

All I could say was thank fuck it was the summer and I could wear skinny jeans and tight fitted tops because I swear every woman in the town looked to see if I was carrying Edward's love child.

Even Esme, his own mother, kept looking.

She couldn't even try and hide the frown when I still looked flat.

"They're driving me nuts," I grumbled as I climbed over the fence into his rear yard from mine.

This had become our routine of late.

Share the school run, doing our chores, then bunking off for as long as work would allow before grabbing the kids, cooking dinner and getting them into bed.

There was one thing we had to stop straight away though.

Mattie, bless her, crawled out of her bed one night and came over to our house.

Of course, living in small towns all my life never got me into the habit of locking doors and when Edward came screaming into my house at six the following morning, all hell broke loose.

Edward was convinced that Mattie had been taken by his skank of an ex and we were just about to call the cops when she came downstairs, bleary eyed and tired.

She had slept in Caitlyn's bed without any of us knowing.

From that day on we had strict rules about sleepovers.

And we invested in walkie-talkies.


	31. Chapter 31

31

"Who's driving you nuts?" he asked as he pulled off his sweaty top and tucked it into the belt loop of his jeans.

It was like porn… _Porn_ I tell ya!

"The… er… women of the town, they're… erm… on baby watch," I stuttered as he drank a full bottle of water in one fell swoop.

That fucking Adam's apple did things to me, it truly did.

I think I even twitched _down there_.

"Just ignore them, unless you want to give them something to talk about?" he winked mischievously at me and I wanted to groan.

"Behave," I growled in return.

"I don't know how to behave, you do things to me when you're around," he chuckled.

If only he knew the half of it.

My laundry had doubled since knowing him thanks to all the ruined panties.

"I don't do anything to you!" I laughed back, trying to hide how I was feeling.

"Don't I know it," he chuckled and I threw a garden toy at him and it hit him on the cheek.

"That hurt, Isabella, kiss it better," he growled playfully.

Would I take him up on that offer?

Kissing him?

I would love to do it.

So I did.


	32. Chapter 32

32

I walked slowly over to him, trying to be seductive but no doubt looking like a waddling duck.

I placed my hands on the firm muscles of his chest and leaned in.

I saw him swallow thickly as I reached up on tiptoes.

And I kissed his cheek.

Right where the toy had landed.

"You don't play fair, Isabella," he groaned as I backed away with a sweet smile.

"Well, I have to make you work for it," I giggled as he started to chase me round the yard.

"Get back here, Bella," he laughed as I jumped over the lounger.

"I'm making you work for it!" I laughed harder.


	33. Chapter 33

33

"Hold still," he all but demanded as I pouted.

"That hurts," I grumbled.

"It's meant to hurt when you face plow into hard things," he chuckled as he swished the antiseptic wipe over my forehead.

Our playful game of cat and mouse went wrong when I tripped over Mattie's jump rope and went flying into the trash cans by his back door.

I landed face down in the dirt with a graze on my head and scuffed hands.

"There, all better," he said as he kissed my cheek.

But I wanted _more_.

Much, much more.

I grabbed him by his tee and pulled him back towards me.

I kept eye contact with him as I leant forward and slowly planted my lips onto his.

I had dreamed of this fucking day, I really had.

So many times and now I was living the dream.

Our lips mashed together through passion and I didn't think it could get any better, but he proved me wrong.

I had his tongue in my mouth.

Holy shit, it was fucking amazing.

I was in heaven.

I swear I even heard the bells.

"Bella…"

"Bella, the phone's ringing."

So much for hearing heavenly bells.


	34. Chapter 34

34

Caitlyn was in trouble.

The school had phoned me, but as I wasn't at home, they took a gamble and called Edward.

What a way to fuel the fire on the gossip trail.

"What did she do?" I groaned as Leah giggled at me.

"She started an argument with her gym teacher," she laughed as I groaned harder.

"Tell me."

"The teacher tried telling them that the lungs were the largest organ of the body and she wanted to prove him wrong. She even stormed out of class to get a medical health encyclopedia from the library to prove him wrong… which she did of course," by this point Leah was pissing herself laughing.

"But mom!" she whined all the way home from school after I picked them all up.

Edward was at my place cooking dinner and I was trying really hard to have stern words with my daughter.

"No buts, no arguing with the teachers, you know this rule," I huffed as I pulled up in the driveway and helped Mattie out of the truck.

Aidy was laughing all the way into the house and I just wanted to reattach myself back to Edward's lips.

I think I was more pissed off that we were interrupted than at what Caitlyn had done.

It was very hard being a parent and having to tell them off for something that they were actually right about.


	35. Chapter 35

35

"Where were we?" he asked as he pulled me onto his lap.

The kids were now fed, bathed and in bed and with Mattie staying over for the night, we finally had some proper adult time to enjoy.

"I think it was somewhere around here," I giggled as he kissed me again.

And again.

I think at one point I had my hand up his shirt and he grabbed my ass, but I was too far gone to care.

"Bella, we have to slow down," he murmured against my lips.

"Oh no, you don't get to say those words to me, Cullen," I growled.

I had waited too long for this.

I wasn't going to start going slow just yet.


	36. Chapter 36

36

**EPOV **

She was going to kill me.

Honestly, this damn woman with her perfect curves and snarky mouth had me on the verge of coming every Goddamn time I saw her.

And now she was sitting in my lap, grinding her goods on me like a cat in heat and what did I say?

_'We have to slow down.'_

Was I dropped on my head as a baby?

What on earth possessed me to tell her to slow down?

All I wanted to do was rip off her clothes and introduce Mr. Winky to Ms. Veronica.

Holy shit!

_Did I just say that?_

I blame having a four year old who wanted to know too much at her age.

She caught me showering one day and asked why I looked different to her.

Why we had different 'bits'.

What the hell was I supposed to say to a four year old?

I never wanted my daughter to become acquainted with a penis.

"Edward, why are you mumbling shit about showers against my lips?" Bella asked with a puzzled look.

I was not about to explain about my naming issues with body parts.

I shrugged.

And then kissed her.

Hard.


	37. Chapter 37

37

We were in her bedroom.

Her boudoir.

Her inner sanctum.

"Edward, stop fucking thinking and get to actually _fucking_," she growled as she pulled off my tee.

"Yes, Ma'am," I chuckled as I fell forward on top of her.

It didn't take long to strip off our clothes and we ended up in a mass of jumbled limbs and passion.

Fucking _A!_

Oh God, I sound like my brother.

"Ignore the foreplay, Edward, and just get it in me, I can't wait any longer," she ordered as she slapped my fingers away from where I wanted them to be most.

I loved a woman who knew what she wanted.

She was like a honing beacon, pulling me in and I couldn't stop myself.

"Oh shit," I gasped like a teenager as I slipped into her smoothly.

"We can do sweet later, but for now, get moving," she moaned as I swiveled my hips, acclimatizing to her body.

"Your wish is my command," I chuckled as I started to thrust.

"Harder," she goaded as her hips moved to meet mine.

"If I go any harder, I'll push you through the wall into the next room," I groaned as I lifted her legs up on to my shoulders and quickened my pace.

"I don't care… it's… only a… closet," she cried out.

Were we really talking about closets, right now?


	38. Chapter 38

38

"Come on, baby, don't be stubborn, give it up for me," I panted as I let her legs go and pulled out of her.

She rolled over onto her front and got up onto all fours.

"Ten years, Edward, it's been ten years, so I'm playing catch up," she giggled as she wiggled her ass at me and I was like a bull to a red flag.

"We'll see about that," I chuckled darkly as I thrust back into her, causing her to fall forward and head butt the headboard.

"Shit! Bella, you okay?" I asked as I went to pull out of her.

"Don't you dare stop," she growled as she pushed back against me.

I was a stubborn man.

I would not come until she did.

Every time I reached for her clit, she slapped my hand away.

It was kinky really.

"Oh God, Edward, harder, please," she cried out as she started to spasm round me.

I sped up, thrusting against her harder and harder, always mindful that she now had a bruise on her head on top of the graze from earlier.

"Shit… that's it, baby, come, come around me," I moaned as I felt myself nearing the edge.

And she did.

She came hard and fast as our movements became erratic and haphazard.

When we both felt satisfied, I pulled out of her and collapsed on the bed.


	39. Chapter 39

39

"Yay, sleep over!" Mattie shouted at the top of her lungs.

I don't think it was even daylight outside yet.

And I was naked.

So was Bella.

In Bella's bed.

"Shh, Mattie, it's sleepy time," Bella mumbled in my arms.

"Nu-uh, Aidy said it breakfast time," she said sweetly.

Bella groaned before rolling over.

"Bella, no clothes," I hissed and I chuckled as I watched her eyes go wide.

"Fuck the clothes, I'm leaking," she hissed back and it took me a couple of seconds to work out what she was going on about.

"Mattie, go downstairs, please," I said firmly, but gently.

"Leaking?" I asked, obviously looking at her boobs.

They were a fine pair.

All pert and bitable.

"Not there you _perv_, down there," she hissed again and then looked down between her legs.

I still didn't get it. She looked fine to me.

More than fine actually.

"And… your point is?" I asked stupidly.

"_Condoms_ usually contain fluids!" she growled as she stood up on shaky legs and walked towards the bathroom.

Damn… she had such a fucking cute ass.

Hang on…

Condoms?

_Oh fuck._


	40. Chapter 40

40

We lived through the grief that Emmett gave us about her bruised head.

He kept going on and on about how she did it and his guesses were pretty good and one of them was pretty close to the truth.

We also lived through the fact that the kids told the grandparents that we had a sleepover.

Now we had to live through that three fucking minutes that makes you feel as though time had stopped.

Or was that just me?

I was currently sat in the empty bathtub while Bella sat on the toilet.

Don't worry, she wasn't _going_, she'd already done _that_ bit.

Now we were clock watching.

"It's time," she said quietly.

I clambered out of the tub and fell onto the floor, bashing my nose in the process.

"It's positive."

_**Several weeks later...**_

"At least you didn't get knocked up on the church steps like the rumors say you did," I chuckled as I held her hand.

She was currently nineteen weeks pregnant and we were waiting for the scan to start.

I prayed that it was a boy.

Aidy had threatened that if it was a girl, he was moving in with his Uncle Emmett.

I tried to explain to him that we didn't have a choice in what flavor it was and that we couldn't send it back, but he wouldn't budge.


	41. Chapter 41

41

So much had changed over the last few months and it was hard to keep up with it all.

She had refused to marry me based on the fact that she was pregnant.

Instead of moving to find a bigger place, I found her knocking down the fence between our properties and having plans drawn up about extending both sides so they met in the middle.

I also had to meet Charlie, her father, who was fucking scary and let's not forget that I got shot again.

This time it was Mattie who thought the BB gun was a water pistol.

Try explaining _that_ to my left bollock.

The swelling had gone down now, but I swear I was still walking with a limp.

And I've decided it has nothing to do with luck.

These kids are just damn good shots! 


	42. Chapter 42

42

Thank the fucking Lord, I'm having a boy.

No, seriously, Bella's water just broke in the kitchen and the family is on their way over.

Alice is delivering him because there's no way Bella would get to the hospital in time, not after already having two kids.

"Edward, could you get me a drink of water please?" Bella asked sweetly from the table.

A little too sweetly if you ask me, but I wasn't about to say 'no' to the woman.

I did as she asked and she smiled sweetly.

I was on edge.

Where was the snarky woman that I had fallen in love with?

Ahhh.

There she was.

She just decided to turn up to the party half an hour later.

Bella refused to move from the couch so I had to keep in mind that I would have to buy a new one, or get it shipped off to some industrial cleaning company afterwards.

Mom, Emmett and Jasper had the kids out in the yard while Alice, Rose and dad helped deliver my son.

_Our_ son.

All nine pounds four ounces.

All nine pounds _two_ ounces once he finished pissing on me.

His hair was a mess of brown curls, or I thought it was. It could have been my color but I couldn't tell. It was covered in a load of white gloopy stuff.

Nope, he did have brown hair.

And blue eyes, but that's a standard color.

They'll change.

Bella was happy that she didn't need stitches, but she swore to never look at dad again for the rest of her life.

She said that it was bad enough that he knew we were having sex, but worse that he saw the end result… down _there_.

He chuckled and brushed it off, but Bella couldn't and now that she had told me, I couldn't brush it off either.

Dad had seen my woman's 'bits'.

I didn't know how I felt about that.


	43. Chapter 43

43

"Marry me?"

"No."

"Marry me?"

"No."

"Marry me?"

"Edward, I'm not going to marry you, simple as that. I don't need a piece of paper to prove how much I love you," she huffed and caused ripples in the bath.

"But I want to adopt Caitlyn and Aidy and I know Mattie wants you to be her mom, this would make things so much easier," I pouted.

I was hitting her where it got her the most.

The kids.

"Fine, but simple. Nothing too much and whatever you do, do not let Alice plan _anything_," she growled.

I was stupid, but not _that_ stupid.


	44. Chapter 44

44

Thank fuck there was no dress code.

The temperature was sweltering today and I couldn't wait to strip off and jump in the new pool.

The new pool was our honeymoon.

I know, I know, it sounds daft, but I wanted a honeymoon, but Bella couldn't tear herself away from the kids, so we compromised and had a new pool built.

We were getting married today and we were going to christen it later.

We were having a simple wedding in the new landscaped yard and then a pool party afterwards.

Simple ceremony, simple food, loads of fun.

What a way to have a wedding!

The town wasn't happy that they weren't invited, but I didn't give a shit.

No doubt someone would sneak some pictures later.


	45. Chapter 45

45

"Do you have a swim suit under that, Mrs. Cullen?" I asked huskily as we danced under some fairy lights that Emmett and Jasper had put up.

Bella ended up wearing a white dress, but it was a denim one that was very short.

Not that I was complaining at all.

"I might be, but you won't find out until later, Mr. Cullen," she giggled.

I did find out later and guess what, she _wasn't_.

When everyone went home and the kids were in bed, I found out exactly what she wasn't wearing.

Thank God there were chemicals in the pool.


	46. Chapter 46

47

"Edward Cullen, get your ass in here NOW!" Bella screamed from the top of her lungs and I ran through the house to find her.

I did find her.

In the bathroom.

Glaring at me as she pointed to the little trash can.

"Care to explain?" she huffed.

I shrugged.

If I didn't say anything, I couldn't get into trouble about it.

I was a smart man you see.

"So you don't know how my packet of pills ended up in the trash?" she asked and I shrugged again.

"Edward, tell me the truth," she glared at me like I was one of the kids and I caved.

"I wanted another baby and you've been so busy, I thought that if the pills were out of sight, you would forget to take them," I said sheepishly.

"Why didn't you just talk to me about it?" she asked, her tone a little more gentle this time.

"I don't know."

Like I said, I'm not a smart man _at all_.

An idiot really. 


	47. Chapter 47

48

I told you, I was so fucking smart.

A year later and we welcomed our daughter to the world.

Bella had another home birth but refused to have any family members there, she just couldn't let them see her like that again.

I didn't blame her either.

Lucy was delivered in less than two hours and she was my carbon copy.

Even the little smirk.

Bella laughed and said she had gas, but I was adamant that she had given me her first smile.

Even though she was only a few hours old.

I thought our family was complete, but little Charlie came ten months after Lucy did.

Apparently Bella forgot that breastfeeding wasn't a contraceptive, but she was still blaming me.

I was _too _horny.

I will man up and say that I was horny, but if you had seen her boobs after she had Lucy, you would have sided with me.

Now we have three boys and three girls and we swore to have no more.

For now.

And all of this happened because Aidy was lucky that he only shot me in the ass.


End file.
